


Another Monday

by Kivren



Series: Slinking  through McKinley [15]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 02:19:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14034018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kivren/pseuds/Kivren
Summary: Thanks to ElekaNahmen for the compliment of liking my 'verse.This chapter is the first time I tried to put song lyrics into the story.  I almost feel like I am cheating on the word count.Hope you like it.Oh and the song is up on Youtube.   I declared it my friends ex's theme song so it seemed perfect for a social climbing jerks ring tone.





	Another Monday

Monday at McKinley, was there ever such a sad phrase? I just shook my head and plodded down the hallway. My eyes felt scratchy and my head felt heavy. Dave walked up on my right and said.  
"Good morning."  
"Prove it." I sorta growled. Kurt and Rachel had been walking up in my right and he started laughing when he heard my answer.  
"Problems Charlie?" I gave him the best dirty look I could muster at the time.  
"I think one of you guys gave me a cold this weekend." Rachel squeaked and darted away down the hall. I raised an eyebrow.  
"She is phobic of colds." Kurt shrugged a shoulder and Dave started laughing. He took an amiable shoulder check from Azimio as he came even with us.  
"What's up D?"  
"Nothing."  
"Where were you this weekend?"  
"I was the heavy lifter for Charlie on her road trip this weekend."  
"Do what?" I leaned around Dave.  
"I had a competition this weekend in Fort Wayne. Dave offered to ride along and lift heavy objects for me in exchange for road snacks and meals."  
"Dude nice deal." Dave grins.  
"Yeah, it was a good deal. You wouldn't think Charlie would need four roadies. Well, maybe two of us were for her and two were for Trooper." I snorted and attempted to elbow Dave. Azimio guffawed when he noticed the attempted shove and how Dave didn't even wobble.  
"Man, you look like a Chihuahua yapping at him."  
"Oh, I am not the one who was acting like a lap dog this weekend." Kurt immediately smacked my shoulder while Dave snorted and Az looked confused, not a whole lot different than he normally did.  
"Be nice Charlie." Dave said firmly.  
Before I could reply and get into more trouble I heard music start to play. It wasn't so strange to hear random songs start playing in the hallways around here, between ringtones and the glee club it was more or less normal. I did smile though because I liked Simon Curtis.  
Musical intro  
Here's the thing, yeah we started out friends  
But this is not a Kelly Clarkson song and not how it ends  
Everything I thought about you was lies  
Thought that I knew you, but you were disguised  
Everything I thought about you was bogus  
I speak for the both of us, time to say bye

Save face, and get out of town  
Take the car you're driving and just turn it around  
'Cause you're a nutcase  
You're freaking me out  
I'm sorry that you hate me  
'Cause I just wasn't down  
Oh  
You're the devil  
You're a filthy piece of trash...  
Az cut off my jam session by waving his hand in front of my face. I startled back.  
"Not that the song isn't cool, but aren't you going to answer it?"  
"Answer what?"  
"Your phone."  
"That's not any of the ring tones I have so its not me." Kurt and Dave both started cackling maniacally. As my hands found my hips and I turned to look at them.  
"Maybe not, but its your pocket that's ringing."  
So it was... huh. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my phone. I felt a scowl take over my face as I saw who it was. I hit the button and accepted the call.  
"What?"  
"Charlie, I don't think that's a very appropriate ring back tone. I called because I think we need to talk and that is very hurtful."  
"Well I don't think it was very appropriate for you to have your tongue down one of my teammates throats, before you bothered to break up with me so I guess you can just suck it up over my ring back song. Because I have nothing further to say to you so its not like you will get to hear it again." I hung up the phone right away. "Which one of you did it?"  
"Bas, he talked Blaine into lifting your phone while Kurt was doing your hair and makeup. He bought the song and set it up."  
"Dude set that up for your ex? Harsh, but fitting. Wait why didn't you delete his contact info if he was such a jerk? You gonna give him another chance?" I looked at Az with a horrified expression.  
"No way, I did delete it. The brain trust of pranking must have put it back in so he would hear the song."  
"How did he know he would call you."  
"Easy, I won. Tim couldn't make the circuit on his own ability so now he is trying to date it I guess." Az started to comment then stopped and looked at Kurt, cocking his head to the side.  
"Wait, you were doing her hair?"  
"Yes, lots of costume changes in show choir." Kurt raised his chin and glared at Az. Surprisingly all Az did was nod and chuckle.  
"Yeah, my cousin Wade always says that too. Gotta look good for the judges, footballs easier."  
All three of us just goggled at him. The warning bell sounded before we could question him further and we had to get to class.  
We decided at lunch that we didn't know what was going on with Azimio, but maybe all the head trauma of football had finally shook a nicer boy out of him.  
"Honestly Charlie, It kind of seems like breaking that slushy machine changed the whole school. I mean there are still jerks among us. But without the unifying force of corn syrup and red dye number 2 the jocks have stayed pretty mellow. With you keeping Dave worn out shoveling horse poop he and Az haven't thrown anyone in the dumpster in weeks. I mean there is still petty crap, but it doesn't feel like a warzone around here anymore." I smiled at Kurt, bowing slightly.  
"Just call me the slushy slayer, bringer of peace to McKinley. Watch out Buffy, here I come." I wasn't expecting the laughter from behind me or the comment of.  
"Girl, Buffy aint got nothing on you with a hockey stick. If we added your high sticking and Porcelain here's Grand Jette to the team we could clean up this season. " Az looked proud of himself for his witty banter. Kurt looked shell shocked at the fact that Azimio both knew the name of a ballet jump, but had suggested that he, Kurt, should venture into a locker room the bigger teen frequented. His mouth was moving but nothing was coming out. His normally pale face was absolutely chalk like as well. When Azimio caught the look on Kurt's face he snorted.  
"Chill out dude, not like I was planning to put the moves on you or anything, Now my cousin he might. But, I don't really think he is your type anyway so no big.  
"Um, but.." Eloquence thy name is Kurt Hummel.  
"Dave’s old man called my old man. The two of them sat us down and read us the riot act. My Aunties boxed both our ears and said if we didn't stop being so hateful they would get serious. Between that and the really expensive lawyer that cam to talk to the athletic department about our school bullying problem and how if we didn't pull our collective heads out of our jock straps they would pull our schools eligibility to play state level sports, which would also keep any of us from qualifying for collegiate sports scholarships because recruiters don't go to unsanctioned schools.  
"And because you two have behaved everyone else is falling into line?" I asked.  
"Yep."  
"Good for you."  
"Nah, I was being stupid. I am sorry Hummel, I would have never let anyone pull that shit on my cousin. I Don't know why I thought it was different pulling it on you."  
"Thank you for stopping." Kurt still looked a bit floored.  
"It was more than time, also you could pay me back by explaining that lapdog comment from earlier."" He pulled out a chair and plunked down in it obviously waiting for the story. Kurt looked like a deer in a headlight and Dave's face was very close to combusting.  
""Um.."  
"Wait, let me guess. Some poor kid in the truck fell asleep too close to Dave."  
"Az..."  
"Is that it? Ha, so who got head locked?"  
"What?!" Kurt and I looked at each other and then wide eyed back to the big teen. Dave leaned forward and rested his face on the cafeteria table.  
"Damn it Az."  
"Ok so it wasn't one of these two, and you said Sebastian was driving...wait, Dave did you snuggle that poor Blaine kid."  
"Dude, he isn't a kid, he’s the same age as us he just got held back a year."  
"Ha, no denial and you know more about him. Is he ok?"  
"Of course he is, Dave was very polite about the whole thing." Kurt was offended on Dave's behalf. This was met with another snort.  
"He should be, everyone on the team knows not to fall asleep in a bus seat next to Dave, I bet a truck would be the same."  
"Why?"  
"Well," There was a muffled moan from the other jock and then he quietly banged his head against the table." Because we all know Dave is a sleep snuggler." Dave raised his head and we could see his cheeks were bright red.  
"I thought I was over it, but I guess not. I'm sure he is pissed." It was Kurt's turn to inelegantly snort.  
"Doubtful. He drooled on you first."


End file.
